


The Challenge

by Morriggann



Series: Smut drabbles [11]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: Established couple, F/M, Riding, Sex, Smut, daddy!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: Your Daddy!Bucky has a sexy challenge for you
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader
Series: Smut drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856206
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	The Challenge

I woke up letting out a hum and shivering when I felt fingertips trailing along the back of my neck. I smiled and nuzzled Bucky’s abs and shifted to look at him. “Good morning, Daddy.”

“Morning, baby. How did you sleep?”

“Like a log,” I told him as I cupped his face. “And you?”

“It was alright.” He stroked my hair, his metal arm under his head. “I have an idea this morning.”

As I rubbed his stubble, I grinned. “The same idea, as usual, the one where I end up on my knees and take you in my mouth?”

He reached and slapped my butt. “Are you complaining, baby?”

I yelped and ran my thumb over his lips. “No!” I lifted to kiss him. “I never complain when it’s time to make Daddy feel good.”

Bucky tilted his head to the side. “Why not? You’re allowed, you know.”

I winked. “Because when my Daddy feels good, he makes me feel good too.”

He let out a chuckle. “My princess deserves the world when she’s good to me.” He pulled me up, reaching down to grab my thigh so I’d straddle him. “Come here.” He cupped my face and kissed me slowly, his tongue teasing mine, licking my lips even. 

It made my whole body shiver again and my thighs clench around him. But I tried to fight off of him. “Daddy! I’m too heavy for you!” I complained.

His eyes turned dark and he slapped my ass harder, this time. “What did I tell you about that, baby girl? I love all of your curves, and I’m stronger than I look.”

I moaned and ground against him. To have him forgive me for this misstep, I crawled down to take him in my mouth as I did every morning. But he stopped me and pulled me up over him again, his hands cupping my breasts. 

“That is not my idea, and that’s not how you’ll get me to wave off a coming punishment for saying you’re fat. You think I don’t get it with your subtle comments, but I do.” He cupped my face. “I love you the way you are, baby.”

My eyes misted and I leaned down to kiss him again while rubbing my hot and wet core along his hard shaft. He kept me lowered and whispered, “Now we’re going to try a little challenge this morning. You’ll ride me, slowly. And you’re going to count from one hundred to zero. You’re not allowed to come until you reach zero.” His hand caressed my ass, coming up my back. “And no going faster to get to come. You’ll be patient.”

I bit my lip and nodded. “I want to try. Will I get punished if I don’t reach zero?”

Bucky stared. “What happens when you come without permission?”

My shoulders slumped. “I get my butt reddened.”

“Yes, you do. Now, stop rubbing against me and let slide inside of you so I can see you try.” His eyes were sparkling as if he was daring me to make it.

That only made my resolve stronger. I would succeed and make him proud of me. Braced on his chest, I grabbed his stiff cock and aligned him at my entrance, then slowly sunk unto him. He filled me so well, I wanted to ride him until I couldn’t anymore, but no. I’d be a good girl.

I began lifting and sinking back down slowly, counting backward. “100… 99… 98… 97…” I moaned softly, fighting my own body not to clench around him already. My Daddy was well-endowed; thick and veiny, perfect for my body. That wasn’t a problem...except when he made me try challenges like this. Before him, I’d never been able to come from only cock. I needed more, mostly clitoral stimulation. But with him, my life in all ways was perfect. And my sex life was, for a lack of a better word, fantastic.

I continued riding him slowly, caressing Bucky’s chest, leaning forward to kiss him. He undulated beneath me a few times as I leaned over, making me gasp; his shaft hit my spot every time he did that and I wondered if he wanted me to fail.

“71… 70… 69…” I purred, winking at him. 

He slapped my thigh, laughing. “Careful, baby girl,…”

“Yes, Daddy…” I smiled and continued counting and riding him, not upping the pace as he’d commanded me. I knew he was enjoying this too; his eyes dark with lust.

But when he reached to pinch and tug on my nipples, I whined. “Daddyyyy, that’s not faaaaaair!” He knew I loved when he did that and that it brought me higher.

“They’re mine, you’re mine,” he growled as he sat up, his arms around my waist. 

He mouthed my nipples and suckled them, letting them out with a wet pop. He bit, tugged, flicked over and over as my countdown continued.

My resolve grew thin as he began fucking me from below, and my thighs shook around him. “Daddy…”

“Keep counting!”

I panted softly, holding on to his shoulders. “38… 37… 36… 35… Oh, my God, please!”

“Are you giving up, baby girl?”

“No! No, I’m not.” But my body started betraying me. My core clenched around him, my nipples wouldn’t smooth over, and the familiar pleasure burn in my belly grew exponentially. “T-Twenty-four… twenty-three… Oh, God!” 

My head leaned back as I didn’t up the pace to ride him. I knew I could be the good girl he wanted. I felt my juices coming down, coating him, dripping on him. “Ten… nine… eight…”

“Come on, baby girl, you’re right there, aren’t you?”

“Y-Yes, Daddy! F-Five… four… three…”

“Let go, my good girl. Come for Daddy. Come!” he whispered in my ear as he licked the shell.

My mind blew in colors as my orgasm washed over me, one like I’d rarely known. My whole body was aflame with pleasure and I screamed, the sound echoing in the room. Bucky held me close as my body spasmed around him, still thrusting to find his own bliss. He did not long after, filling me with his hot seed, pushing it inside me. I buried my face in his neck, trembling in pleasure still.

“I’m so proud of you, baby girl. You did so well.”

His praises went straight to my heart and I hugged him tighter, peppering his neck with wet kisses. “Thank you, Daddy. It was hard but it was so fun. I want to do it again.”

Bucky chuckled. “Next time, we’ll add another challenge.”

I pulled back. “Oh?”

He showed me his metal fingers. “Little clit torture…”

I whined and bit my lip. “I’ll do my best, Daddy.”


End file.
